Yearning
by Laela Park
Summary: Sebuah Hasrat yang semakin menggebu. Menciptakan desiran darah yang berujung pada satu. Dilema rasa akan rindu yang menyerbu kalbu. Menginginkan rasa akan tubuh yang saling bertaut. Pair: EricSon/ Eric Nam and Wang Jackson Got7. Romance/BL/Yaoi/NC-21/pwp/M/Typo/OOC. Anak kecil diharap menjauuuuuhhh!


WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **ERICSON/ERIC NAM x WANG JACKSON**

 **ROMANCE/ NC-21/ONESHOOT/M/TYPO/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

~Nappeun Bam~

Suara dentuman musik menggema pada seluruh ruang. Mengiringi tiap raga yang saling menggeliat. Bergerak mengikuti alunan melodi yang kuat. Lampu-lampu warna-warni menyala berselang saling berganti. Aroma alkohol pun menyeruak menusuk penciuman. Bercampur akan harumnya hasrat dan gairah. Tak ada lagi penghalang tak ada lagi pembatas, semua menyatu dalam indahnya nikmat duniawi.

Semua bersorak ria, pada pesta malam para penikmat dunia. Mengabaikan ia yang hanya diam mengasingkan. Ia letakkan gelas yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Matanya menyalang menatap pada kerumunan. Menyaksikan sesosok pria manis yang berbaur dalam kerumunan. Semua orang mengelilingi sosok itu. Menari bersama mengikuti alunan musik yang dinyanyikan.

Seorang pria sipit dengan dua tanda pada matanya mendekati sosok itu. Menari bersama dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual. Bergerak seirama yang terlihat semakin intim. Hingga datang di antara mereka, ia yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan.

"Hei, Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyelak, Bung." Ujar pria sipit tadi.

" _Ohh.. I'm sorry, but it's my turn."_ Balasnya dengan santai, yang menciptakan tatapan sinis dari lawannya.

"Hei, kalian tenaglah. Dan anda maaf.." Ujar pria manis itu tertahan. Matanya menatap pria di depannya dengan intens. Mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya, karena penerangan di ruang itu sangat redup.

"ERICCCC..!" Teriak pria itu begitu keras, terkejut akan kedatangan seseorang yang tak diduga.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya pria itu, yang dijawab dengan pelukan yang begitu erat.

"Siapa dia, Jackson-ah?" Tanya sang pria sipit dengan sinis, tidak suka akan interaksi keduanya.

"Ahh.. Eric kenalkan, ini adalah Im Jaebum teman kerjaku. Dan Jaebum kenalkan, dia adalah Eric Nam temanku ketika aku berkuliah di Amerika." Sang pria manis memperkenalkan keduanya. Namun tidak ada dari keduanya yang saling bertukar salam. Mereka hanya saling menatap meremehkan, aura peperangan menyelubungi mereka.

"Berbincanglah denganku." Ajak Eric, yang langsung menarik tangan Jackson dari kerumunan. Mendudukan diri di depan meja bartender.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di Korea, Eric? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu?" Tanya Jackson sang pria manis.

"Tiga hari yang lalu. Seperti biasa, kau selalu populer yah." Ujarnya, mengingat kejadian tadi.

" _Yeh, That's me. Not like you_." Balasnya begitu percaya diri. Membuat ia tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _Even I'm not, but i can conquering the populer one like you."_ Balas Eric, tak mau kalah. Membuat sang lawan bicara sedikit tersipu.

"Aiss.. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana tanpa diriku, eoh?" Goda Jackson.

" _So quiet_." Jawabnya, ia menceritakan segalanya yang ia rasakan selama tidak ada Jackson.

Mereka pun terus berbincang, membicarakan segalanya akan kehidupan masing-masing. Saling bercengkrama, mencurahkan segala rindu yang lama tak bertemu. Berbincang hingga begitu larut. Namun tak menjadikan club itu menjadi sepi. Namun semakin ramai akan manusia yang sedang mencari kenikmatan duniawi.

"Pria tadi sepertinya menyukaimu." Ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Entahlah." Jackson pun menjawabnya ragu.

"Ia terlihat meyakinkan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aku belum bisa melupakanmu." Balas Jackson dengan sendu. Wajahnya tertunduk, menutupi raut sedihnya.

Eric tahu itu, ia pun masih mencintai pria manis yang kini ada di hadapannya. Namun keadaan memisahkannya. Ia pandangi wajah Jackson yang tertunduk. Tangannya bergerak merapikan helaian yang menutupi mata indah pria itu. Jemarinya menari menyusuri kulit halus wajah itu. Ia angkat dagu Jackson, ibu jarinya menyapu permukaan bibir merah muda Jackson yang begitu ia rindukan. Menautkan pada oralnya dalam sebuah lumatan.

Jackson pun menyambutnya. Saling bertaut dalam lumatan yang dalam dan lembut. saling mengecap akan rasa mereka. menyalurkan rasa rindu yang begitu menggebu. Hingga salah satu dari mereka melepas tautan mereka. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku Merindukanmu, Jackson."

Mereka pun kembali saling melumat, dengan lumatan yang semakin dalam. Tempo yang semakin cepat, penuh dengan hasrat dan nafsu yang membuncah. Eric raih tubuh Jackson ke dalam dekapannya, membawa Jackson pada lumatan yang semakin dalam. Jackson pun tak hanya diam, tangannya melingkar pada leher Eric, jemarinya mencengkram surai hitam pria yang mendekapnya. Menciptakan sensasi tersendiri, menjadikan tautan mereka semakin menggila.

 _Eeunghh~_

Ia lumat bibir bawah Jackson, dagu hingga leher menggoda itu. Menciptakan lenguhan halus dari Jackson. Ia kecup tiap inci leher itu, seakan tidak boleh ada sedikit pun bagian yang terlewatkan. Ia kecup bahu Jackson yang terekspos, menghisapnya kuat. Menciptakan sebuah tanda merah yang begitu nyata.

"Pesanlah kamar."

Ia keluarkan dompetnya, meminta Jackson memesankan kamar untuk mereka, tanpa melepas ciumannya pada leher Jackson. Hasratnya sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Bersama dengan Jackson sudah membuatnya gila. Setelah memesan mereka pun pergi menuju lantai dua tempat kamar mereka. Meninggalkan seorang pria lainya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

 _Klek~_

Terdengar suara pintu terkunci. Tanpa memberikan waktu sedikitpun kepada Jackson, Eric kembali menyerang Jackson. Ia kunci tubuh Jackson di antara dinding dengan dirinya. Ia lumat kembali bibir menggoda itu. Tangannya masuk bergeriliya menyusuri kulit di balik pakaian Jackson. Merabanya halus, mencipatakan kembali lenguhan dari Jackson.

" _You're so sexy._ "

Ia angkat tubuh Jackson, tanpa melepaskan tautannya. Menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur yang kan menjadi saksi mereka. Ia rebahkan Jackson, ia pandangi seluruh tubuh Jackson, membuat celana yang ia kenakan semakin mengetat.

"Eric~" Panggil Jackson dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Eric semakin kehilangan kesabarannya.

Ia buka dasi dan beberapa kancing pada kemejanya dengan tergesa. Tak lupa ia lepas belt yang kini terasa menyiksanya. Nafasnya kini tak beraturan, menggambarkan akan hasratnya ingin menyentuh pria yang ada di hadapannya. Ia himpit tubuh Jackson yang kini berada di bawahnya. Kakinya berada di antara kedua kaki Jackson. Ia gesekkan gundukkan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan milik Jackson.

" _Eungh.. Can you feel it? How 'hard' i want you._ " Ujarnya dengan lenguhan akibat perlakuannya tadi.

Tak ingin berlama lagi. Ia lepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Jackson, menampakkan kulit putih yang begitu halus dan terlihat samar otot-otot pada perut Jackson. Ia kecup seluruh tubuh Jackson. Leher, dada, perut hingga gundukan pada tubuh bagian bawah Jackson. Ia kecup dan ia raih gundukan tersebut, mengocoknya dan memijatnya lembut. yang tentu menciptakan desahan yang tak tertahankan dari Jackson.

"Eeungh.. Eeunghh.. Eric.. Oouwhh.." Desahan Jackson semakin jadi dengan semakin cepatnya kocokan Eric pada miliknya.

" _Hajima._ " Ujar Jackson menghentikan pergerakkan tangan Eric.

" _It's My Turn."_ Lanjut Jackson, yang menciptakan wajah yag begitu senang dari Eric.

Jackson tak ingin menjadi pasif. Ia dorong tubuh Eric hingga terduduk, ia posisikan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Eric. Ia satukan oral mereka. Namun tangannya bergerak berusaha melepas kemeja Eric, kemudian zipper pada celana Eric. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik celana dalam Eric. Memunculkan sesuatu yang kini berdiri tegak. Ia perlakuakan milik Eric, seperti apa yang dilakukan Eric kepadanya.

Kini kecupannya turun pada leher Eric, kemudian dada hingga pada sesuatu yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Ia kecup dan menjilatinya. Kemudian ia masukkan kedalam oralnya, menghisapnya kuat. Membuat desahan keluar dari bibir Eric.

"Ouwhh.. Good Boy.." Desahnya kembali saat Jackson melakukan in out padanya. Membuat miliknya semakin keras.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jackson. Ia begitu menikmatinya, namun ia tidak ingin mengeluarkanya di dalam mulut Jackson. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkannya di lubang anal pria itu. Ia hentikan pergerakkan Jackson.

"Sudah cukup, saatnya hidangan utama." Ujarnya dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

Ia rebahkan tubuh Jackson, membuka lebar kedua kaki Jackson. Menampakkan milik Jackson yang berkondisi sama dengannya. Ia arahkan ketiga jarinya dihadapan wajah Jackson.

"Hisaplah!" Pinta Eric, yang langsung dilakukan oleh Jackson. Jackson lumat dan hisap jemari Eric, seakan itu adalah sebuah lolipop. Dengan melihat Jackson menghisap tangannya saja sudah membuatnya tidak sabar ingin memasuki anal Jackson.

Ia masukkan dua jarinya ke dalam anal Jackson, menciptakan rintihan kecil dari bibir mungil itu. Ia masukkan jarinya secara perlahan, kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali. Ia lakukan berulang dengan gerakan yang dipercepat, dan terkadang menggerakkannya seperti gerakan menggunting. Ia lakukan itu agar mengurangi rasa sakit bagi Jackson ketika ia akan memasukinya nanti.

"Eunghh.. " Desahan lolos dari bibir Jackson.

"Eii.. Aku bahkan belum memulainya, Baby." Ujar Eric, yang sontak membuat malu Jackson akan perlakuannya.

" _Jerk."_ Hardik Jackson.

Setelah merasa cukup, Eric menghentikan aksinya. Kini ia mempersiapkan miliknya di depan anal Jackson. Sedikit menggodanya dengan hanya menyentuhnya.

"Oh Come on.. Jangan menggodaku, Eric!" Jackson merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Eric. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Analnya benar-benar ingin dipenuhi oleh Eric.

" _What do you want, Baby_?" Tanya Eric, berusaha menggodanya kembali.

"Ohh ayolah.. Cepat masukkan milikmu itu ke dalam lubangku. Jika kau tidak mau, kita akhiri sekarang dan aku akan mencari pria lain untuk bercinta denganku." Ancam Jackson, yang sontak menjadikan wajahnya mengeras.

"Takkan ku biarkan!"

Ia pun mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam anal Jackson secara perlahan. Begitu sempit, seakan mencengkram miliknya kuat, namun begitu nikmat. Namun berbeda dengan Jackson, wajahnya menyiratkan akan kesakitan. Hingga rintihan pun lolos dari bibirnya.

"Tahanlah sebentar, ini akan lebih baik lagi." Ujar Eric coba menenangkan. Ia rendahkan tubuhnya. Ia lumat bibir mungil itu, tangannya menari memilin puting Jackson. Menciptakan sensasi lain untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian paling selatan Jackson. Ia pun mendorong miliknya hingga miliknya penuh memasuki anal Jackson.

Setelah Jackson sedikit tenang dan hilang rasa sakitnya, ia mencoba bergerak perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya. Melakukan in out dengan tempo lambat.

 _Eunghh..._

Terdengar lenguhan Jackson, yang menandakan berkurangnya rasa sakit pada analnya. Eric pun mempercepat gerakannya. Merasakan miliknya seperti dicengkram kuat, memberikan kenikmatan yang membuatnya menggila.

" _Aahh.. Aaahh.. Aaahhh.. Ouuhhh~"_

Desahan Jackson semakin menjadi, seiring semakin sepatnya gerakan Eric. Eric terus menghantamnya, memberikan kenikmatan yang sulit unutk digambarkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sensasi dari perlakuan Eric. Tangannya mencengkram rambut Eric yang kini sedang menghisap putingnya. Kenikmatan ganda yang diberikan Eric membuatnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hingga hanya desahanlah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Oowhh.. Ahh.. Aahh.. Eric, tolong, aku ingin keluar. Ahh.." Ujarnya di sela desahannya. Jackson merasakan ia akan datang.

Eric pun merubah posisi mereka, dengan Jackson yang kini menungging membelakangi Eric. Ia hantam prostat Jackson dengan cepat, tak melupakan tangannya yang juga membantu Jackson akan kedatangannya.

"Euughh.. Eric Akk..kuuhh.."

"Eeuhh.. Please with me Baby."

Eric merasakan miliknya semakin dicengkram oleh anal Jackson. Membuatnya semakin nikmat. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya hingga ia dan Jackson memuntahkan sperma mereka. melepaskan semua beban mereka.

Nafas mereka tak beraturan. Bercinta benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka. Jackson merasakan tubuhnya begitu lelah. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Sedangkan Eric , ia sandarkan tubuhnya dan menyalakan sebatang rokok. Menetralisir tubuhnya sebelum beranjak tidur.

Tak ingin kebersamaan mereka terlewat begitu saja. Maka Jackson memilih untuk bersandar pada dada bidang Eric. Mencoba terlelap di atasnya. Ericpun menyambutnya dengan mengusap lembut legannya. Memberikan kenyamanan di dekatnya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku ke Amerika."

 **-END-**

 **pwp pertama gw.. ga hot? kurang panjang? miaaan.. *bow**

 **Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
